1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to portable decks and porches, and more specifically to collapsible porches and decks which, while they include the means for holding them sturdy and stable when set up as a porch or deck, also include means for collapsing them so as to create a very neat and compact package which requires a relatively small area for storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Past inventions have included collapsible stages, collapsible camping units and collapsible tables, each designed for different purposes and each designed to provide a compact, collapsible unit. While inventors in the past have directed their efforts toward creating collapsible units which might be easily stored, none of the prior art of which applicant is aware has taught a collapsible porch or deck having the unique features as taught by the present invention